


if there was no you

by Anonymous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, enter loving and supportive boyfriend, negative i guess? like hes havin a bad time, y'all... holster is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Something feels... Off in the Haus when Ransom gets back.





	

Ransom walked through the front door of the Haus and immediately felt something was off. Bitty was in the living room, texting over some textbook for one of his classes, and he seemed happy, so that wasn’t it. Pulling his hood down, he made his way up stairs, and everything still seemed just a little bit off, but he could hear music coming from Lardo’s room and quiet talking from Chowder’s, so maybe it was just his nerves and everything was okay. He treaded up the final flight of stairs to the attic, nudging the door open, and- oh. That was it.  
Holster was curled up on the bottom bunk, his laptop untouched on the desk, phone sitting on the bedside table, Samwell hoodie pulled over his head and his knees tucked up by his chin. Oh. Yeah, that’d do it. He didn’t say anything when Rans entered the attic, not even looking up as a way of greeting, and Ransom thought he could see faintly shining tear tracks on his cheeks even from across the room. He dropped his bag softly by the door, crouching to untie his shoes and leave them there as well, and walked carefully over to the bed. Only then did Holster look up at him, his eyes red and wet. He inched slowly to the side of the bunk, making room for Ransom to lay down next to him. He wrapped an arm around Holster’s waist, the other coming up to brush through his hair, and Holster sniffled and leaned forward a bit, into the feel of the hand in his hair. 

“D’you want to talk, babe?” Rans asked after a few minutes, his arm feeling a little bit tingly from the way it was angled under his head, but he kept it there.

“I feel gross,” Holster replied eventually, rolling the hem of his sweatshirt between his fingers. “Like, not sick gross, but gross about me. I’m gross and grumpy and annoying and I don’t know how anybody likes me at all, and I dunno why you stay with me when you’re so perfect and outgoing and all that.”

“Oh, honey, please, you’re amazing, and I don’t know how anybody could not love you. You’re smart, and you’re a good friend, and you’re an amazing singer, and you’re gonna save the entire economy, and you’re sexy as hell, and I love you. If anyone’s been putting you down, tell me, okay? And I’ll come for them, because clearly they don’t know just how great and amazing you are, and that’s just dumb. Okay?”

“Hmmph, okay.” Holster grumbled, leaning his forehead against Ransom’s collar, letting him wrap his other arm around as well. “Do you mean all that stuff you said? About like, loving me and stuff? Even though I’m a grumpy asshole?”

“Adam, how could I ever be anything but madly in love with you? Dumb rhetorical question, because it would be impossible for me not to be.” Rans replied, rubbing his hand in small circles on Holster’s back and pressing a light kiss to the top of his head.

“You sure?”

“More sure than the moon revolves around the earth, babe.”

“Mmm, I love when you say that sappy shit,” Holster replied, and Rans was just happy to hear him happy, knowing he’s smiling at least the slightest bit into his chest where he still has his face buried. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Holtzy.” 

Even though it was still fairly early in the evening, Holster fell asleep curled against his chest, his hand just barely slipping under the hem of Rans’ shirt, and Ransom followed a few minutes after. Despite the inevitable rough patches and whatever else comes up, he’s okay with this being his life for the foreseeable future, falling asleep wrapped around his boyfriend in the lazy haze of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> so like i was reading through the tweets and from what we see holster is sorta an ass? like i 100% relate and theres that whole.. hating how much you hate things? so yeah heres this i was sad.
> 
> -follow my tumblr @hauntedholsom (after halloween changing to @ranholts)  
> -title taken from if there was no you by brandi carlisle  
> -I nearly titled this "stanley gup"  
> -The google doc is called "SAD" 
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
